A Demigods Journey
by EpicStories339494
Summary: Mike has no one but his older brother to rely on. That is until he discovers that they are both demi-gods and make their wat to Camp Half-Blood. Post HoO...so after the event in that series. Rate M for: Language, Violence, Dark Themes, so, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I have returned :P I took down my other story (not that people will notice anyways), as this one will be better, but basically the same idea. I have picked up on some usefull writing tips from stories I've read here and people I've met. This starts with my own characters, but I promise you this will involve the character from both PJO and HoO. I'll try my best to keep everyone in character, and keep it as book friendly as possible.

Disclaimer: Well, I don't think I own PJO or HoO. But you never know, I sent Rick a letter asking him if I could have it, but he hasn't replied yet.

Description: Mike has no one but his older brother to rely on. That is until he discovers that they are both demi-gods and make their wat to Camp Half-Blood. Post HoO...so after the event in that series.

Prologue

a.k.a Shorter Than all the Other Chapters

I started to hear voices and noises. It sounded as if I was under water. A splitting pain shot through my head. _Where was I? What happened?_ I tried to move, but it was no use. Everytime I went to open my eyes, the pain intensified, as if someone was driving a nail into my forhead. Every move I made felt shot intense pain throughout my body. I tried to relax, I could hear the voices becomeing clearer. There was a booming shout. Something was happening around me. _What is happeneing?_

"Wake up...please wake up!" A voice rang in my ears. The voice was so fimiliar, as if I'd known it for years. Then I was hit full force by a memory...

_**Flashback Starts**_

"Come on man, we gotta get home before 8." My older brother said to me. It was a cold evening. I could see my breath as we hurried down the street. My older brother, Dexter, had brought me to an icecream shop. I had just turned 15, and it was all we could afford. Dexter was the only person I've ever trusted, ever since our mother died. I never met my father. He was the only family I had left. He's four years older than me, and has always been there for me.

"I'm hurrying, jeez" I replied. We where late alreaady. He has always insisted that I be home before 8. He didn't like it when I was out in the dark. "What's the big rush anyways?" I inquired. I've asked that question millions of times. Dexter's face paled a little when I asked and his muscles tensed up for a few seconds. He didn't like that question.

"Come on, where out way to late, there's a shortcut through this alley." Dexter stated while tugging me into the dark, garbage filled alley. He would always avoid my questions by changing the subject and it pissed me off a little. But I obediently followed him. We where almost through the alley when a pair of dark red eyes lumed infront of us.

"Wha-what...is tha-" I stammered as the red eyes moved closer. The alley was dark, making the owner of the eyes near impossible to see.

Dexter squeezed my hand then turned to me.

"Run Mike, RUN!" Dexter shouted and shoved me back up the alley, away from the _thing_. I heard a load roar and felt a splitting pain shoot throughout my body. I fell to the ground and blacked out

_**Flashback Ends**_

"Dammit...wake up Mike, come on. You can't die here." Dexter said as I coughed. I heard him move closer to me. I felt his hand on my forhead. "Come on, you can do this." Dexter's soft words encouraging me to open my eyes.

"Uhhhg." I groaned. I heard Dexter sigh with relief. I managed to open my eyes. I was greeted by Dexter stairing down at me. His face displaying concern and worry. After a couple of seconds, I noticed that his face was covered in sweat, like he had been put through an intense exercise session.

"Come on buddy, we gotta get you somewhere safe before..." He trailed off. I tried to sit. This sent more intense pain shooting all over my body. I groaned and lid back on the dirty pavement in the alley. My face scrunched up in pain. Dexter noticed this, so he extended his hand. I gripped his hand, he raised me off of the ground and stood me on my feet swiftly, but carefully.

"Dexter, wha..what happened?" I asked carefully. He must have noticed the confusion and pain in my voice.

"Hey, buddy. It'll be ok. Trust me." He assured me. "I'll explain when we get home." Dexter's voice was laced with saddness, fear, and concern.

"Ok.." I tried to walk. After a few steps, I was on my knees in pain. I felt a cold heaviness wash over me. My vision blurred, then turned black.

"MIKE!" Was the last this that I heard before I collpased onto the cold, hard ground.

Author's Note: Sooo, that was the prologue/first chapter. How was it? Do you have any advice to help me make it better? All reviews...comments, whatever the hell they're called, are greatly appreciated. I'll never, EVER, hold a story for ransom. I swear on the River Styx that I will update when I can, not after a given amount of reviews.

Hope you had as good of a time reading it as I had writing it :D


	2. Keeping Secrets

Disclaimer: I swear, I do not own anything in this story except for my own characters and my plot. Rick owns the original characters and locatations/settings.

A huge amount of thanks to **shadowofthemoonxx **for giving me the first review : D Check out her (I'm only guessing you're a girl, feel free to yell at me for this) story "My Highschool Life." It's an epic AU about Piper's life in highschool.

Chapter 1

Keeping Secrets

My whole body felt a numb. The last thing I can remember was trying to walk home and fainting after a few steps. I tried to force my eyes open, but they felt like lead. After another feeble attempt to open my eyes, I groaned and rolled over. Then I heard footsteps.

"Mike, thank gods you're awake. " Dexter replied while releasing a sigh of relief. "I'll be right back." I opened my eyes just to be blinded by the bright sun. It was morning again. After a few moments my eyes adjusted to the light and I realized I was at our apartment. I moved to sit up, but the terrible pain shot through my back again. I grunted and lid back down on the dusty old couch.

Dexter's foot steps where quick, he made his way back into the room I was laying in. He was carrying a black liquor bottle. "Mike, you where hurt bad back in the alley." Dexter explain quickly. He began fiddling with the top of the bottle.

"What are you-" Pain scorched through my back. I contorted from it. Dexter closed in on me. He knelt beside me and looked me straight in the eyes. His soft blue eyes were filled with pain and worry.

"Listen carefully, we have to get moving. They already know we're in the city, so we have to be quick." he pain in my back had subsided for the moment.

"What are you talking about? Who knows we're here?" I questioned. I was very confused. What had attacked us in the alley? Who knew that we are here? Why did that even matter?

"Just relax a second, Mike. You're hurt bad-"

"I know!" I was annoyed. He already told me that. "You already said that I was hurt!"

"Listen, Mike. You're hurt really bad. I need you to drink some of this." Dexter said while shaking the black bottle in front of me.

"Dexter, you-" The horrific pain showed itself me. It shot in all directions, like the last time, but much more intense. I squeezed my eyes shut and clamped my jaw shut. It was worst than anything I've ever been experienced. Dexter put a hand on my arm and started comforting me.

"It's alright...just relax. It'll pass Mike. Come on." He continued for another couple of seconds. When the pain numbed I opened my eyes again. Concern was still portrayed by Dexter's eyes. Once he noticed I wasn't in agonizing pain, he lifted up the hand with the black liquor bottle in it.

"Dexter, you told me to never ever touch that...that stuff. You said it was dangerous-"

"I know, just trust me." Dexter said softly while cutting me off. "It's going to help with the pain, and it will help you get on your feet long enough for us to get to safety." Dexter explained.

"Safety? Dexter, we're in our apartment, why aren't we safe?" I asked another question that Dexter tensed at. He really didn't want to explain this to me. His expression was pained. "Dexter, are you alright?" I asked softly. That seemed to relax Dexter enough for him to focus.

"Here, drink a little of this." He said while motioning to the bottle he was holding between us. It wasn't until I reached out to take the bottle that I realized how bad my injury must have been. It sent searing pain through my back. What happened to my back? I wondered in between shots of intense pain.

Dexter quickly understood that I couldn't get the bottle on my own, so he began twisting the cap off. I watched him with intense curiosity. He had always been pestering me about not touching the black liquor bottle. Every time he warned me about it, I had a greater urge to open it. I didn't because he had a lot to deal with ever since mom died. He had to work three jobs just to make enough money to rent the old two room apartment we call home.

The bottle opened and before I could even think about what was in the dammed thing, an intense scent invaded my senses. It was strong for a second, then it changed. It smelled so sweet. It was a scent that I hadn't got a whiff of since our mother died. It smelled like her homemade chocolate chip cookies. With the invading scent came a rush of memories, fond ones. Times when I would get home from school and mom would have a tray waiting on the table for Dexter and I.

My heart twisted into a knot at this thought. I missed her so much, and I could tell Dexter did too.

"Ar-Are you sure, Dexter?" I asked while eyeing the sweet smelling bottle.

"Yes, quickly, we have to move!" Dexter commanded in a hushed tone. He put the tip of the bottle up to my lips. I quickly gulped down a mouthful of the liquid inside. It tasted bitter for a second. Then the taste changed, much like the scent of it. It tasted exactly like mom's cookies. It was hot and sweet, while cool and refreshing at the same time. Nothing like you would expect liquid cookies to taste.

Seconds later, a wave of relaxation washed through me. All of my muscles relaxed and the pain died down to nothing more than an itch. There was only one way to describe how the how drinking the forbidden liquid. Bliss.

I wiggle a little on the couch, trying to test myself. To see if this relief was only temporary. Nothing happened, no blazing inferno of pain. So I quickly reached for the bottle to down another gulp. As soon as my hand made contact with the cool, black glass, Dexter jerked it away from me.

"Be careful. This is really dangerous stuff!" Dexter scolded me while screwing the cap back onto the bottle.

"How could something so good be so dangerous?" I asked stubbornly.

"It..." There was a loud noise on the street outside of the apartment. Dexter whispered something that I couldn't understand, it didn't sound English. "... We have to move, NOW!" Dexter commanded. I rolled of the couch and onto my knees. The pain still hadn't returned so I assumed that it was ok to try and stand. "Mike, I need you to go into our room and get something." Dexter was already rushing around, frantically looking for something.

"Sure." I replied while standing up. The middle section of my back was a little stiff, but wasn't on fire like a few minutes ago. I slowly walked into the room. "What am I looking for Dex?"

"Under the bed, there is a small door in the floor."

"What? Why?" I was full of questions today, all of which Dexter refused to answer.

"It doesn't matter, open it and pull out the duffel bag." I could sense something in his voice. It wasn't panic, it sounded more like fear. Dexter hasn't been afraid of anything for as long as I can remember. I acted quickly. If Dexter was really scared than we where in trouble.

I found the door easily, it looked identical to the surrounding floor, but there was a small fish line sticking up between two tiles. I grabbed it and plucked up. The door was lighter than I had expected it to be. Once it was out of the way I looked inside the small hole. First I saw a small duffel bag that looked crammed full. Then my gaze landed on a small pouch next to it. I grabbed it, it was made out of dried leather and closed off with a very thin leather strip. I began to untie the string.

"Mike, come on. We. Need. To. Move!" Dexter stressed the last four words. I shoved the little pouch into my pocket and tugged at the duffel bag. It was, unlike the hidden door, extremely heavy for a small bag. I pulled it out easily though.

I was a strong for my age. Dexter and I would work out and have sword fights with old mop handles. We didn't have enough money to afford proper entertainment, but I liked it. It was fun, Dexter used to tell me stories about an ancient civilization, while we play fought. I thought they where cool, with al the heroes slaying monsters and saving people. Dexter really enjoyed telling them, too.

"About time, come on Mike, we have to get moving." Dexter quickly stated, as if he hadn't told me about a hundred times already. I threw the bag down towards his feet. It landed with a loud clang, like when you hit metal against metal.

"What was in there, steel?" I asked him.

"Not steel..." Dexter trailed off. I started to laugh, the idea of a duffel bag full of metal sounded stupid. As I laughed I looked into Dexter's eyes. He was dead serious. "Come on, lets-" He was cut off by a loud, horrid noise in the hallway. It sounded like a growl from an angry stray dog you'd find in the alleys, only ten times louder and ten times as frightening. Almost instantly, Dexter reached for the duffel bag and opened the zipper so fast he almost tore it off.

It all happened so fast. There was the crack of wood. Dexter hauling a long, bronze stick out of the bag. Then a giant black furred animal flew through the door and straight towards him. Dexter quickly side stepped the beast and sliced sideways, leaving a clean cut through the things neck. I looked at its face. It's glowing red eyes exactly like the ones in the alley where we were attacked.

I clamped my eyes shut, then opened them a second later. The giant black beast was gone, I thought I had dreamed it. I glanced at the floor and saw a large pile of gold dust, then my gaze moved up to Dexter. He was standing there, looking back at me intensely with that bronze stick in his hand. That is when I realized it was a sword.

Author's Note: Hope you didn't think I wouldn't make one :P Anyways, how did you guys like this chapter? What should I do or change? Anything you think I should include in the story? Is the story to slow starting? I know everyone has an opinion. I want to hear yours!

I apologize for any spelling or punctuation mistakes found in my story, I'm a great beta but can't for the love of anything good proofread my own work. I miss a lot of things.


End file.
